lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Earth
Earth otherwise known as the world (especially in geopolitics and geography), is the third planet from the Sun and following the destruction of Mars is the most populated planet in the Sol system. It is the densest planet in the Solar System and the largest of the four terrestrial planets. The Earth has two moons in the form of Luna, and Charon of which Luna was formed from the destroyed remnents of the Martian zoo planet of Theia which the Old Ones destroyed and drained but left behind an atmosphere leaving Luna as a minor planet, while Charon is the remnents of the northern Polar station of the Old Ones which was destroyed by the Old Ones upon their departure leaving behind a ruined station which has formed a moon like structure. Earth is nearly identical to its real life counterpart with some major changes in the continents, as well as internal changes in each continent. A dead world for billions of years the Old Ones (a race of celestial aquatic like humanoids) descended on the planet and moved it closer to the sun which allowed it to flourish. Alongside this the Old Ones designed many of the races that inhabit the planet, and set about empowering the Lizardmen to be the gaurdians of their plan for the planet. The work of the Old Ones was undone by the failing of one of their own in the form of Tek. Tek menipulated Tzeneech into destroying his moral device, and without this he became corupt and evil and over centuries turned half the Titans to his evil side becoming the Chaos Gods. With the Chaos Gods manipulating and corupting the species of the planet the planet has undergone nearly constant conflicts with little end in sight. Geography The Earth is made up of eight continents of which are seperated in many cases due to the cultural changes that occur at the border lines. The continents are as follows : Europe See Also : Europe Europe is a continent in Central Earth. The Western region is held by Orcs , while the Central and Eastern are dominated by Human Kingdoms and Chaos. The Humans are the dominant group in Europe, although this is threatened after the destruction and annexation of almost all of Western Europe by the forces of the Orcs of Africanas. The Dwarves maintain there holdings in the World Edge Mountains as well as other places throughout Europe. The Elves control a few major forests throughout Europe, as well as maintaining Iceland in the far north as the Home of the breakaway Elven faction of Snow Elves. Eurarsia See Also : Eurasia Asia See Also : Asia ' Asia' is a massive continent in the eastern hemisphere of the Earth . The continent is devided between a number of very powerful Empires of which their are numerous dominent races, and species on the continent with no race completely in control. Asia is perhaps the most populated of the continents with only the populations of Africanas, and Lustria possibly capable of matching the endless population of Asia. Asia is dominated by three major races in the form of the humans, Charr, Satyr, Furbolgs, Murlocs, and a multitude of other races that all make their homes in the continent. The humans were once utterly dominent on the continent but have found themselves pushed back somewhat by the encroachment of the Charr in the north, the Qun in the south, and the Satyr in the west. The Charr are perhaps the most numerous, and their Empire is extremely powerful but driven into violence by the forces of Chaos that will it forward towards continues conflict with Cathay. The Qun are a humonoid race that has come to dominate south eastern Asia and their power stems from the fact that they assimilate the areas they conquer while they slowly out reproduce these areas allowing themselves to become the rulers. The Murlocs have fallen from their ancient dominance but still maintain their homeland on their ancient island island of Dol Kultin where they once founded themselves centuries past. Africanas See Also : Africanas Africanas is a continent on Earth to the south of Europe , and the West of Asia. While predominetly a Human continent for most of its history. The human kingdoms of the region would be overwhelmed nearly completely by the arrival of Orcs, and Trolls. Lahmia remains the only Human Kingdom in the continent. Nord America See Also : Nord America Lustria See Also : Lustria Lustria is also a massive Empire controlled by the Lizardmen and occupying nearly the entire continent of South America. In terms of size the Empire is explipsed by many other Kingdoms, but when it comes to population and actual military power their is no real competitor to the endless armies of Lustria. The Poles See Also : The Poles The Atlantic See Also : The Atlantic Category:Earth